Black Alice
"What the Will lacks in numbers, we come back in skill. Though, stealing a Horde zeppelin and remaking it? That takes either maddness or brilliance. Depending on the outcome, and the prowess of the usage of the Alice, we will determine if this act of gall was worthwhile." ''-Former Motto of the Black Alice'' Origins The Black Alice was not of Alliance shipyard make, being actually a Goblin make and a Northrend model. Naturally swift and surprsisingly durable, unlike their more common cousins, this vessel is commonly used for more auxillary roles due to the large target this craft produced. However, during recent Horde adjustments, they have seen wider use due to far more stable flight characteristics, as well as their top speed was superior to the smaller versions. Commonly found captained by veteran goblin airship commanders, the vessel also has severe drawbacks: dominantly it's guidance systems and alitude control. Rather prone to rudder failures and the balloon being overfilled, it is a rather difficult model to control, but also quite formidible if captained properly. In the recent event of the Battle of Theramore, roughly three Northrend-model zeppelins served as troop transports during the siege. Now, the Platinum Entente is currently flying this vessel -- priorly named Sharkbite, renamed to the current name mentioned -- at an undisclosed location. The aircraft was severely damaged by it's ill-fated crew, who attempted to scuttle the aircraft before the Will could capture it. It was being salvaged and overhauled by hired Alliance engineers who are working over-time to get the vessel in shape (which it is now). As well, this craft also serves as the flagship of the Onyx Airfleet, being also it's main vessel to engage in aerial endevours. The Will of Iron's sky marines drop from the Black Alice dominantly, being this vessel is the second-smallest they have with a maximum stowing capacity of twenty-five, excluding it's twelve-man crew. Crew Commanded by currently no-one, the vessel serves as only a haunt of the Onyx Airfleet. When in service, it typically has the following crew compliment: *Captain: Overall commander of the vessel, primarily focuses on communication between the Will's commander. *First Mate: Directs crewmen activities, also serves as taskmaster. *Flight Engineer: Overseer of mechanical maintence. Reports directly to the Captain. Doubles as vessel navigator. *Five crewmen: Primary labor force, also doubles as gunnery crews when in combat *Two officers: Responsible for the the commands involving gunnery, also serving as taskmasters on the gundeck. *Forward Gunners: Specialized weapon experts in manning the twin frontal turrets on the Black Alice, commanded by the captain. Overall, the aircraft follows a typical crew of sea-faring vessels, but on a much smaller scale with a higher officer-crewman ratio than others. Admittingly, the ship is somewhat undermanned, and such is blatant when in combat. Dominantly, the twin forward gunners would help man the side cannons unless told to otherwise, and in this case, one or two flank guns will be dormant and unfired to help increase reload and firing speed on the dominant guns. As well, the conditions on the Black Alice are rather poor, being little space is given for crew comfort, and the vessel is not presurrized like some gnomish aircraft. At high altitudes, crews are forced to don heavy wool clothing, lest they recieve frostbite. As well, unlike the other types of craft, the Black Alice ''has a gnomish gasoline engine, and being there are no exhaust pipes, the sound is immensely loud and ear protection is a must if one wishes to keep their hearing. The engine's fuel tanks are also kept to the rear of the vessel, where rations are stowed, and at times, their fumes are inhaled and cause light-headedness, akin to a sever daze. Sleeping quarters are kept to the front of the vessel, in very tightly packed bunks that are below the gun deck, and ahead of the bombing bay. There would be no sound nullification from the engine, and due to the nature of a zeppelin, wind sheer causes unwanted, ear-piercing wails to be heard in strong storms. All-in-all, the aircraft wasn't an entirely fantastic place to operate in. This ship, however, was sturdy and reliable, with experince to prove such. Armament The ''Black Alice is actually quite heavily armed for a zeppelin with a total of four anti-shipping cannons of steel make. These weapons were housed in square portholes with a typical rate of fire of around three rounds a minute, or two rounds a minute, if firing an armor-piercing shell with explosive head (typical HEAS shell). These main guns are usually manned by two crewmen. However, due to the fact the ship is undermanned, only two out of four cannons are usually fired during combat. Held on the bow of the ship is the main frontal guns, housing 125mm shipping cannons in lightly-armored, bronze housings. Only capable of housing a single crew member, these guns are slow to reload but pack quite a punch when fired. Firing a solid projectile of a hollow shell with a seaforium charge, the zeppelin rocks rather violently when these weapons fire. Alongside the guns and experince of crew members, the Black Alice is also the dropship of the Platinum Entente's heavy units, a highly specialized unit of soldiers meant to fight from ship-to-ground, or ship v. ship. Currently, the ''Black Alice ''is now under command of Colonel Kommin Bronzebelt, and complimented with a new crew. Her location is currently unknown. Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Airships Category:Will of Iron